Meeting Under the Stars
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: It's been more than a year since Candy Terry broke up in New York after Susana lost her leg and made Terry stay with her. Candy is at the Pony Home with albert, Archie and Annie spending the weekend but this wekend has more in store for her that what she originally thought. One short. Enjoy!


" **Candy Candy" and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to** **Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko** **Igarashi y Toei Animation.** **Only this one short does belong to me.** **Enjoy!**

It's been a year since the last time Terry and Candy saw each other. It wasn't a day that went by without Candy thinking about Terry.

Miss Freckles was still William Andrew daughter. She was really happy to know that Albert was her adoptive father. However, Candy didn't live in the mansion like the rest of the family. Albert asked her to do it but she didn't want to deal with the great aunt who still didn't like Candy.

Candy continued working as a nurse and besides she was studying to be a pediatrician to help and heal the children. She always has loved children much to the dismay of the great aunt and the pride of Albert who always supported his adoptive daughter's decisions.

Candy was very happy preparing everything to spend the weekend at the Pony Home with Albert, Archie and Annie. She was finishing up packing her stuff when she heard the Andrew's car horn.

The freckled girl was wearing a white cotton dress with pink collar. Her hair was in a pony tail with pink ribbon.

A few hours later they arrived to the Pony Home. The day was a really pretty day, very sunny and without a cloud in the sky. Candy thought it was the perfect weekend to laugh and enjoy with family and friends. It was what Candy needed to warn up her sorrows.

The children in at the Pony Home were really happy to see Candy and Annie as well as meeting Albert and Archie.

They had fun all al day. The boys played soccer with Albert and Archie. The girls played with dolls, and made crafts with Candy and Annie.

In the evening, the all gather to dinner and ate a delicious meal. Then Sister Maria, Miss Pony and the girls put the children to bed and went to parlor to talk some with guys.

At night, a little over midnight Candy couldn't sleep so she went outside to see father tree. Candy tried to climb the tree but she stopped because she thought she heard a very familiar voice.

_You haven't changed a bit, Freckles_ He chuckles.

_Terry… _ Candy murmured. She was really surprised and she wondered what the hell was he doing there? She wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let him go, but Susanna loved him too and she risked her life for him.

_What are you doing here? You have to be with Susana. She loves you, she needs you.

_Albert told you were going to be here. _ Candy thought she was going strangle Albert the moment she sees him, how dared he to tell Terry where to find her. _Candy, Susana doesn't need to be with who is just grateful to her but doesn't love her_ Terry was very grateful with Susanna, he really was, without her sacrifice he wouldn't be alive, but he didn't love her and never will.

_But, Terry…_ She tried to protest but the actor cut her off he got near her and put a finger on her lips _come back to me Freckles…I love you. _He begged her.

_I love you too, but we can't base our happiness in other person suffering. Go hoe Terry. Don't make it more difficult _She asked to him trying to hide her tears.

_ But, I don't! I don't love her, and I won't go back to her. Get that through head. _He yelled at her, he was angry at Candy, and tired of her stubbornness.

Terry took a deep breath to try to calm himself. He hugged her, she didn't back off._ Don't do this to me, don't say no _He asked her with begging eyes.

She looked at him and so hurt and love too. She didn't have the heart again to turn him down. She was aware of Susana sacrifice, but, the blond nurse couldn't bear another day without Terry by her side. They need each other more than Susanna needed Terry, She realize now She made a wrong decision when she left New York that night.

They hugged each other tightly and kissed hard until the lack of air the lungs made them stop breathless.

_Freckles, Would you marry me?_ he asked going down on his knees.

_Yes! Yes! Nothing would make me happier_ He got up and kissed passionately under a beautiful sky full of stars.


End file.
